As the Internet and electronic communications evolve into more interactive and personalized experiences for a user, more and more channels of electronic communication are developed, marketing efforts may be distributed across the multiple electronic communication channels, including various social media platforms. A merchant may be provided new opportunities to reach customers and potential customers in a faster, more targeted manner than conventional marketing. These new opportunities come with the burden of a merchant needing to generate and manage redundant and/or multiple offers for distribution across the multiple electronic communication channels. Further, it may be very difficult for a merchant to be able to calculate the return or benefit of multiple offers across the various channels.